


Love Talk.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Soon, all too soon, you reach your end with three fingers deep inside yourself, and V giggles through the phone, a hint of static falling through.Kinktober 2020, Day 9: Phone Sex.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Love Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> And for today, have some V loving. I love him so much. . .

**“Sing for me.”** His voice, smooth as silk and soft as velvet commands, a hardness in those words alone that have your fingers pumping in and out of you wildly. You’re not thinking straight, it’s far too late into the night for coherent thoughts and you’re far too deep into your activities that nothing else can come to focus. 

It started with a fever you couldn't sweat; a brush of your hands against all the right places, but something was off. Pushing your buttons left and right, you found no release in the unpleasurable waves of arousal that ebbed you like a high tidal wave. So, in your desperation, you grabbed your cell phone and dialed Nico, asking her to pass the phone to V. 

Now, here you fall on the edge of too much and so little, melting with every word he hums, the soft crooning of his voice singing in your ears as you finger yourself to completion. It’s hot, and your body aches with need as you desperately lean into your cellphone for praises that V says to you with the softest voice imaginable. 

It’s sweet as molten honey, the way he says  **“Say my name”** and  **“I’ll ruin you the next time we meet”** , honeyed words have you basking in pleasure in their wake. Soon, all too soon, you reach your end with three fingers deep inside yourself, and V giggles through the phone, a hint of static falling through.

**“How sweet,”** he says, voice strained as if he, too, had the same little issue as you. It’s confirmed as he sighs into the phone, a moan crackling through the electric wiring.  **“Now, do be a doll and return the favor, won’t you?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
